


Vulgar Tongue| Hidan x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Lemon, Masturbation, Minor Violence, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Request! ☆ Pray to your God, Hidan’s got his own. Minors DNI. *I DO NOT OWN HIDAN OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE*
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Vulgar Tongue| Hidan x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Hidan and dirty talk. I took a little liberty with the rituals Jashinism simply because we truly do not have detailed knowledge of it and its rules. As a warning, this errs on the side of dubcon just by nature of Hidan being, well, the way that he is… it’s hard to write him with any bit of consideration or romancing. And as usual, I do not write condoms into my work. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lmiQPbGyj2hjkGmt1l34X

Getting lost in this wild, dark tangle of thickets and woods would have been unlucky enough without encountering him. The wolves are out, panting somewhere beyond the shadows, the stars jeering above trees that obscure the guiding constellations. And the grey-haired sneering Hidan of the Akatsuki, infamous in these lands and beyond, has one hand at your throat, the other flexing against the grip of his scythe.

“Please,” you say desperately, the word rolling guttural as your larynx trembles under his grip. You claw desperately at his arm to no avail. “Please, let me go, I’m begging you.”

He scoffs, taking a step closer to you. There’s nowhere to run, trapped between his hand and the ragged bark of a tree. His hand on your neck alone is enough to keep you in place.

“Don’t pray to me,” Hidan says. He lifts his chin, gaze cutting down through the dappled shadows to regard you with disdain. “Pray to your God, see what good it does you.”

Prayers, prayers. You’d interrupted his own, some sick bloody circle among the thistles and weeds. Unmistakably human bone glints in the moonlight still behind him. Prayers won’t save you. You don’t know much of his religion of death and destruction, save for the inevitable brutality. You’re not that stupid, not that gullible to dream you can be saved.

But you whimper, a pitiful sound, as your breaths grow thinner. And Hidan laughs. “You’re making such a pathetic face. It ruins those pretty looks you have going for you,” he says, as his words slip into a growl, and shifts his scythe across his shoulders.

His fingers stroke against the side of your throat, turning up and cupping your chin. A dry cough slips from you. He squeezes your cheeks in, turning your head from side to side as If appraising livestock at market. You’re breathing out of your mouth, the air slurping from your lips held in his strong, cold grasp, fingers stilled on his forearms in growing defeat as the options fade so desperately. 

Running. No. The swing of his blade would decapitate you before you made two steps. Your eyes dart rapidly, searching fruitlessly for a way out, and in sinking defeat, return to Hidan. There’s cruelty etched in every line of his face, so haughty and cold it’s difficult to look at him for long, and never meeting his eyes. It’s difficult to make out his expression, and then he speaks again when your gaze drops to his mouth.

“Looking like that,” Hidan says, a smirk beginning to spread, “I just can’t help but think – something so beautiful should be defiled.”

Saliva slides between his teeth, his tongue rolling lazily down to his lip. The curves of his fingernails begin to prick into your cheeks. 

“There’s a cleansing power in destruction,” he continues, and the dead weeds crunch as he steps closer to you. His elbow digs into your diaphragm and your lips wince as best as you can between the lock of his fingers as the weight of his forearm pushes against your chest. 

The worst feeling is the pit in your stomach, the arousal beginning to pool between your thighs as he leans his knee between them, knocking your stance unsteady. Your cheeks grow hot, burning higher than where his nails dig into your skin. Your heart skips in your chest, and now the prayers come unbidden, unspoken to some deity, any of them – 

_Please, please, please, no…_

Hidan’s mouth curves into a wet, hungry smile. “Oh, _oh_.” His knee moves higher and his body presses stronger into yours. That arousal, it’s not going away. He moves your head from side to side again, but takes a moment before speaking.

“I’ve killed women like you before, you beautiful things driving yourselves mad begging for life,” he says, his voice gravel and leg beginning to sway between yours. “Stringing yourself out in the search of pleasure without end. Well, until I grant that end. With eyes open in ecstasy and in fear, they die. And you’ll die too.”

You’re rutting against his knee, only because his ministrations are practically forcing you to, pulling that lust from you and keeping your body trapped over his. And then Hidan leans in, relaxing his fingers only when his lips crash into yours, a wet, hungry kiss that presses his face to you.

You should bite his lips, or his tongue, but it darts in and out of your mouth and he’s kissing far too fast for your teeth to gnash out. Squeezing your eyes shut, you try not to respond, but your lips move even without his massaging fingers at your cheeks keeping you active. There’s a salty taste to him that makes your mouth water despite yourself. A moan escapes to your ears, and you recognize your own voice. His hips buck up into yours, stronger now, grinding against you with an erection you can feel. It rubs your pants up into you. You moan again.

A clang as something falls, and then there’s a hand at your ass, pushing you further into him and forcing you to roll forward in faster, tighter circles. His tongue rolls into yours, and his teeth come down to tug at your bottom lip before releasing you. You open your eyes to see him lean back, letting the corners of your sore mouth finally free to come down to your other hip. 

He’s dropped the scythe, but those strong hands are deadly enough on their own.

“You’re so fucking wet you’re soaking through my clothes,” Hidan says. You can’t tell if his tone is of amusement or disgust, but now that your attention is brought to it, yes – you’re _wet_ , so wet your face burns with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper. He smiles, coldly, with dead eyes, and runs his tongue along his bottom lip slowly. 

“Then get on your knees and clean me.”

He lets go of you and takes a step back. Your eyes flitter down to the scythe. Hidan must have seen your gaze as you kneel, the wheels turning in your head, because he kicks it back with one swipe of his foot. 

“I’m still closer,” he says tauntingly, and his broad hands move to the fastening of his pants, dropping them quickly to the ground and kicking them away. “Come on, put that mouth to better use than sniveling apologies.” 

His chest is bare, his body naked beneath the billows of that black and red cloak. It moves in a coming breeze, lashing out around you and back again. Your fingers move delicately, to take Hidan’s cock in your hands. He’s thick and hard, his arousal mirroring your own. You stroke him up, then down, leaving your hand wrapped around the base. The first lick is tentative, leaning in close and running your tongue up his shaft from the base. You open your mouth wide when you reach the tip, and close your lips to suck. It’s a bad angle. Pulling your head away leaves strands of saliva stretching between his cock and your mouth, and you try again, hollowing your cheeks gingerly.

A hand comes on the back of your head.

“That’s a pretty sight between my legs, but this is doing nothing for me,” Hidan says, an irritated edge in his voice. 

You let him go for a moment to try again, a slurping sound as he falls from your lips, but he pushes his palm in hard at your scalp when you take too long to come back to it. It shoves his cock back in your mouth, filling your mouth with it as you fall forward and still, so much of him left outside. You try taking it further before he pushes you again, closing your eyes and willing the gag reflex to fall away with a moan. 

He tastes salty here too, as your tongue runs along his shaft, finding veins and letting them fit to your movements. Saliva leaks from the corners of your mouth and dribbles sloppily over him as hand tightens once more. His movements pull you back, then cram his cock back in your mouth with a sudden speed. 

And you groan, muffled mixes of pleasure and protest together with light gags the farther he pushes. Something so full hitting the back of your throat makes the emptiness in your core almost painful, the back of your thighs cold against the forest floor and your knees aching in the splayed position. Hidan’s breaths come loud above you. He relaxes his grip, and you risk moving away again, licking away the mess over him and taking relieving breaths.

You look up. Maybe a mistake. His eyes flash, cruel and cold, even as his lips curve in a smile.

“Is it good? Is it bad? Maybe your greedy little mouth is just a cunt, now you can’t speak.”

He takes the back of your head, harder, and thrusts his hips forward. Your eyes roll up, seeing that tongue lash out again, and then squeeze shut. The sounds are stifled as they rise guttural from your throat. Licking is impossible, any bit of agency stripped from you, just choking and gurgling messily around him. He shoves his cock so deep it triggers your gag reflex. Tears begin to prick at the edges of your eyes, instinctual and coming unbidden. Hidan’s strength is a deadly vice. And despite his harsh actions, your body responds with eager arousal.

It’s surprising when he lets go. Your tongue lolls out as he pushes your head away and jerks your body back, so hard it makes your legs, splayed in that W across the forest floor, jolt and ache. 

“Are you satisfied?” you force out. The back of your mouth is chalky and raw.

“Not ‘til that pretty little neck of yours is severed from your body,” Hidan says. He stoops to you, and hooks his hands under your armpits to yank you to your feet. It hurts, and an “ _ow_!” springs from you at the sudden sharpness. He twists you, spinning you with a callous strength that pushes you back against the tree. A knee drives into the back of your own, almost forcing your legs to buckle again. 

“You, though,” Hidan says, heavily, the broad weight of his hands sliding to your hips. You fumble for a hold against the bark, turning your head but still catching a snag of the rough wood against your temple with another wincing hiss. “I can tell you’re really turned on, hmm?”

His hands move down with his words, fumbling to your pants and ripping them down with ease.

“ _No!_ ”

It’s automatic, even as your thighs tremble, skin somehow cold and hot at the same time in the brisk moonlight as your knees stay pinned in place, the folded fabric heavy. You lean the side of your head against the rough tree trunk, heart pounding in your throat. You can’t crane your neck back further to see him. You don’t want to see him. You need to see him. 

A finger slides between your legs, right in the dipping hollow between your thighs, and you moan. Hidan strokes long and slow, right over you, slick gathering on his finger before he pulls away with a short sound like laughter again. “You’re _twitching_ , sticky and wet. It looks like you want it before you die, you whore.”

“I don’t,” you breathe, not even convincing yourself.

“ _Don’t_ ” he says, mocking, as a hand comes to your ass, kneading your skin with thick fingers. “You want me to drive it right in your filthy body. Touch yourself first.”

“No,” you say again. The word is so weak, so cracked and broken from your lungs. The heat of his skin on yours radiates, and your shoulders shake. Your palms scrape against the tree bark. Without thinking, a weak attempt to push yourself away. 

“Don’t resist me,” Hidan says. He squeezes your ass, lets go, gives a sharp slap. Your answering moan is swallowed by his continuing words. “Overpowering you would be an easy task, but not as entertaining.” 

The throbbing inside you, heavier after his touch, is too strong to ignore. Rubbing yourself against his leg, against the forest floor, as disgusting as both actions have been, have not been satiating. You turn your head, bark scraping against your forehead as you turn away from him, closing your eyes once more in shame and letting go with one hand to reach down and rub yourself. 

Even just parting your folds to reach your clit, you realize how slippery you are. You betray yourself with a moan that escapes from your lungs, feeling the slick slide from between your index and middle finger as you roll over your clit. The emptiness is persistent, and your thigh muscles clench and release with erratic spasm, fighting for that friction. Hidan’s hands are back on your hips, his breath hot in your ear, and soon he’s leaning right against your shoulder, the cold metal of his necklace pressing against your spine and sending shivers over you. 

“And now,” he’s saying, groaning as his hands slide up and down again, something that makes you feel weak below your stomach. “If I told you to stop, you couldn’t, could you? You’re a fucking slave to your own desires, so selfish and so disobedient.”

You moan, a sound that becomes a yelp as you feel something harder and smooth come against the back of your thighs. 

“This filthy _whore_ ,” he says, and pushes himself inside you.

The first thrust is shallow, the angle and restriction of the pants around your knees limiting motion, but Hidan’s hands are firm on your hips. He feels painfully, impossibly big, and _fuck, he was so hard to fit just in the mouth_. He pulls sharply, forcing your feet back in tottering streps, and the next thrust of his cock is harder, sliding further up, as the hands shift again. An elbow digs into the small of your back, forcing you to bend forward, the hair right at the top of your head snagging in the bark as your neck comes down, then, desperately turning back again.

“ _Ow - oh!_ ”

It’s uncomfortable at first, your free hand sliding up the tree for desperate support. Dragging your forearm across the bark brings more scrapes, the stings shooting down with each force of Hidan’s body into yours. Your hand stalls, still spreading you apart, air prickling across your skin. And Hidan keeps pushing in, long and slow, hands hard as your knees go weak.

“It… hurts…” you moan. You catch a glimpse of him when your eyes roll back, searching in the swimming darkness, and there’s a wicked grin spread across his lips. 

But the pleasure is coming faster, undeniable now with each thrust. Your fingers tremble, holding yourself open. He’s moving slower than when he was fucking down your throat, and it brings those aching trembles. You let your moan trail off, a painful whine, struggling for a deep breath, for something relaxing.

“It hurts? It only hurts?” Hidan asks, taunting and heavy. 

The elbow at your back presses sharply, his body hot and leaning over yours, the other hand releasing from the digging grip against your waist. He runs a finger down your cheek, and you shiver, closing your eyes. You try to drop your head back down, but Hidan’s fingers lock around your jaw again, keeping you in a strange half-way position. 

“It only hurts? Don’t lie to me,” he whispers, and moves his cupped hand down your throat. 

The fluttering squeeze of his fingers comes with the crashing of his hips onto yours, stretching you painfully as he slams fully into you. Your lips part for a scream, but there’s no air to give, no sound to force forth. Everything is so suddenly hazy, the heavy force of his choking fingertips against the side of your throat the sharpest sense you can distinguish. 

And there’s the pleasure, coming in a first wave as his cock presses against a spot that overrides the discomfort, something that permeates the growing cloud in your mind. He’s thrusting deeper now, only a little further, just as slowly. You shudder under him, realizing dimly - _oh, when? _\- that you’ve put both hands on the tree, scrambling for a sturdy hold. The corner of your head, right where Hidan’s pushing you into the trunk, is scraping raw against the bark, your hair gnarled right against your temple with each thrust.__

__Your vision shakes, or perhaps it’s just your body, or both, as Hidan squeezes again. Your lips scramble weakly, unable to even fully close. A pained whine does come out as the struggling movements of your jaw hit against the top of his fingers._ _

__He lets go as if he’s just remembered that he could kill you right now, and the force of his thrusts ripples through you with a sudden clarity. Blood rushes through you, and heaving coughs choke on their way out of your lungs. You slump with hot, shallow breaths, Hidan’s hand moving down to brace against your chest the only thing keeping you up. You’re crying, only realizing that the tears have still been coming, when you blink and lose the last clarity of your vision._ _

__But through it all, the bruising grip of his hands and the scratching tree against your skin, those waves come again, stronger and stronger, the scale between pain and pleasure leaning more and more towards the latter. Hidan’s moving faster now, picking up speed, and so completely filling you with each pounding thrust reaching right through you. Your thighs tremble, the back of your knees cold and sweaty and trapped beneath your pants, even as you try to rock your hips in rhythm to his increasingly longer movements._ _

__Your next moan is just of pleasure, and he lets a hissing sound of satisfaction in your ear, the thick fabric of his cloak sweeping over your skin._ _

__“Look at this dirty little slut I’ve dragged to the surface,” Hidan says. There’s something triumphant in his voice. “You can’t even fight, you can’t even try to struggle, you just love my cock deep inside you, don’t you?”_ _

__It’s embarrassing to hear his vulgar words, even more embarrassing to feel how your body reacts, your inner walls throbbing and clenching around him, squeezing your thigh muscles in response. His tongue flickers against the back your ear, and you moan again as his teeth latch against the lobe, tugging and releasing before his tongue is back, swirling wet and loud right against you. Your shoulders shake, jerking up in instinctual reaction with a whimper._ _

__His hand comes up again, one sharp squeeze across your throat that cuts you off with a ragged cough._ _

__“I asked you a question,” Hidan says._ _

__The reverberation of his voice against your ear makes you shake again, evoking twitches within you. He knows the answer, even as his hand slides back to that warning position right over your heart. You give a shuddering sigh, right as the hand forcing you bent forward moves, and then he pulls out entirely and leans off. His hands leave your body, and you grip the tree in flailing support. The fabric trapped at your knees gives as your pants are forced lower, lower still, a large rough hand at your ankle urging you to step out. The sudden feeling of emptiness is so unpleasant that you whine involuntarily, taking a shaky step to the side with your free foot._ _

__“ _Yes_.”_ _

__It comes between shallow breaths, another awkward, rolling step to the side. Hidan’s hands come back to your hips, and your hands scramble up the tree, clutching for a hold on that rough bark as your back is pushed even lower. He takes one hand off you to guide his cock back to your entrance, and plunges as deep as it can go._ _

__You cry out, wordless now, as he keeps thrusting. He’s not leaning over you again, but holding you down with those strong hands as you struggle to arch your back, fingers flexing and cutting into the wood, trying to let your body totally feel the pleasure spreading withing you._ _

__He must be satisfied with the answer, because Hidan keeps thrusting, slapping you across your ass again before putting his hand back to keep a sturdy hold against your hip. It’s a loud sound and it stings, your skin growing hot. The heels of your palms drag sharply down into the wood._ _

__“Oh, God – ”_ _

__“Your God can’t save you,” Hidan snarls, and slaps you again. This one is hard, hitting right as his cock sinks into you, and you whimper. It’s a steady, brutal pace, your body shaking with each thrust, and underneath it all, the rising pull below your stomach about to snap and explode. This rising feeling of approaching climax gives you a primal boldness, your yelps and cries whining, the pleasure overwhelming as your thighs tremble._ _

__Hidan must feel it, the tightening and squeezing spasms of your muscles inside over his cock, his fingers digging so hard he’s breaking your skin with the prick of his nails. His thighs smack into the back of yours. Your back aches, your neck hurts, the tree is splintering below your nails, but the violent shudders rolling through you are coming only from that feeling of Hidan pushing himself deep, deeper still inside you._ _

__You cry when you come, with your body clenching and hips stuttering up into him. It’s warm, your muscles clenching erratically as it floods. Some reaching satisfaction overwhelms you, some pure ecstasy, and you cry out again. Hidan keeps going, keeps fucking you, fucking up into you as your climax leaks out all over him._ _

__The euphoria ebbs away as his thrusts continue, your head spinning as you blink rapidly. The darkness swims, your yelps dying into whimpers and moans. Hidan’s fucking you harder now, his grunts coming through gritted teeth, and finally with a rasping groans, he comes too. He’s throbbing in you when he stills, hot ripples rushing through your body, a few last thrusts as his sweaty hands palm your hips, all over your back, and then dragging his nails down your skin as he stops._ _

__With the hands off you, his cock pulling out, your knees buckle and without support, you fall to the forest floor. Your pants pool heavy around your one foot, the other smudged and dirty. Beads of blood scatter across your hands against the hot raised scrapes, splinters jagged and pinching out of you. All you can do is clutch at your shirt, the only covering you still have. There’s no strength to keep yourself up, the trickles coming from you and dragging down your thighs. It’s disgusting._ _

__It doesn’t matter. You’re as good as dead._ _

__Hidan’s breath is ragged and loud, and your blood begins to freeze, heart pounding slower and slower, as he backs up and stoops, reaching for the scythe._ _

__You look up at him as he straightens, feeling the dried tears against your cheeks cool and tacky in the night breeze. It catches against his cloak, falling down off one shoulder now, whipping the fabric out and lashing against the side of your face. He extends the scythe, the top blade curving down right into the hollow of your neck._ _

__“How disgraceful,” Hidan says, and you close your eyes. “You just gave up, gave in, without a fight. Desperately singing your pleasure, pathetically begging for life.”_ _

__It stings as the blade begins to cut into your neck. You wince, facial muscles contorting in cold panic. Hidan lets go, the pressure coming away off your neck. The swing is coming. You wait, breathing out of your mouth, your body shaking._ _

__And the swing doesn’t come. There’s muffled footsteps, a spitting sound, landing somewhere on the ground as he walks away._ _

__“You don’t deserve salvation, you whore.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I noticed as I was writing, that it really does strike similarities to my Sukuna piece.. I might be copying myself… but the themes work here too. Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
